pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Shrieky, The Queen of Hearts
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The Cardpainters - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Transcript: * The Amoeba Boys: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? * The Amoeba Boys: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly loose his head. * Treat Heart Pig: Goodness! * The Amoeba Boys: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig and The Amoeba Boys: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, painting the roses red… * The Amoeba Boys: Not pink, not green… * Treat Heart Pig: Not aquamarine… * Treat Heart Pig and The Amoeba Boys: We’re painting the roses red! * The Amoeba Boys: The Shrieky! The Shrieky! * Treat Heart Pig: The Shrieky! * The Amoeba Boys: The Shrieky! … * Shrieky: Cards, halt! Count off! * Cartoon Gangs: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. * Treat Heart Pig: The rabbit! * Bugs Bunny: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Shrieky! And the Beastly… * A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! * Shrieky: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will loose his head! * Slim: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! * Junior: Not me, your grace! Junior, Junior! * Shrieky: You? * Junior: No, Ernie! * Shrieky: The Deuce you say? * Slim: Not me, Bossman! * Shrieky: That’s enough! Off with their heads! * Cartoon Gangs: They’re going to loose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to loose their head… * Shrieky: Silence! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… * Shrieky: And who is this? * Beastly: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? * Shrieky: Why, it’s a little girl. * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, and- and I was hoping… * Shrieky: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty! * Shrieky: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… * Shrieky: Your way? All ways here are my ways! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… * Shrieky: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. * Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… * Shrieky: I’ll ask the questions! Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts